


Taco Love

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tacos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From old Hotch/Reid site on LJ</p>
<p>Hotch likes watching Reid eat messy tacos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всеобщая любовь к тако](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993330) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



The taco truck has been down the street from their building for about a week before Morgan discovered it.  He quickly became addicted to the carne asada burrito and introduced the truck to his team mates.  It’s worth sharing good food at unbelievably cheap prices – come on, $5 for a steak burrito?  As feds, they’re not overpaid, and this is a tasty gold mine. 

JJ goes for the roasted chicken tacos ($1.50 each!) and Emily goes for the more exotic lengua (beef tongue) burrito.  Garcia is veggie burrito with extra sour cream.  At first, Dave was skeptical because it’s food from a truck and it’s cheap.  But he’s not such a snob that he won’t try what everyone is so enthused about and quickly becomes a fan of the carnitas burritos, extra green sauce.    Hotch joins in occasionally for a carne asada taco, but lately he’s been packing his lunch; Jack likes when they both eat the same thing for lunch and it’s a small price to have something else to connect him to his son.  But damn, it’s a good taco.

Spencer goes for the chicken Tinga tacos.  They’re stewed with tomatoes and chipotle peppers and a little cinnamon.   They’re saucy and a bit spicy and very messy.  Like most of the team (most of the office in fact) he eats at his desk, but since this is messy, he’ll move his files away and put down the morning paper for a table cloth.  He’ll roll up his sleeves, set up a stack of napkins and move in. 

The tacos are soft shell, wrapped with warm corn tortillas.  The sauce leaks out of both ends and the whole affair is pretty messy involving much lip smacking and finger licking.  Morgan has suggested that a burrito would be neater, but Spencer insists that with just the tortilla, he gets to really taste the savory chicken. 

After the team has been out of the office for a few days, eating whatever local Chinese, burgers or pizza is available, the first day back is taco truck day.  Hotch figures he’ll eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich with coffee later and springs for lunch for the office.  Why not, it’ll set him back about $30 and he can have steak tacos and call it team bonding. 

With everyone back at their desks, making contented little grunts, Hotch stands at his window looking out at his team enjoying their lunches. Even Garcia is out of her lair, sharing Morgan’s desk. Hotch tries not to stare at his lover who seems passionately involved with his chicken tacos.  Spencer unwraps his lunch and inhales deeply, eyes shut.  He licks his lips and picks up the first one and takes an almost gentle bite.  The door is closed, but Hotch can almost hear his contented sigh.  He watches as Spencer makes a comment to Morgan and Morgan gestures to his chin, indicating that Spencer needs a clean-up.  Spencer wipes the sauce from his chin with a finger that he licks with a smile before going in for another bite.  After that, the first taco quickly vanishes and he pulls the paper tray towards him to start on taco number two, which he will eat slowly and savor.

Hotch remains at the window, hypnotized, watching his lover eat.  Of course Hotch finds most things Spencer does to be captivating, but watching him eat is a particular pleasure.  You might not think it looking at him, but Spencer loves to eat and it’s too obvious watching him.  Hotch refuses to watch him eat an ice cream cone because it’s just too too much.

When his phone chirps in his pocket, Hotch is shaken out of his day dreams and opens it.  It’s a text from Dave – “I have been firmly hetero since leaving t/military.  DADT.  But if u can’t keep ur boy from having sex with his lunch, I may change an impt part of my life. Fix this. ”

Yes, memo to go out.  Going forward, to keep things clean and professional, lunch will be in the lunchroom – or for a special few, maybe Hotch’s office.  


End file.
